Reality Check
Reality Check is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighteenth case of Stonemoor and the seventy-eighth overall. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in Smoky Heights. Plot After inventor Emilio Fernandez went missing, the team decided they had to protect the contest finale while searching for their missing inventor. A couple days later, on the day of the finale, Chief Flanagan told the player and April to investigate the Speaker's Stand to see if they could find the rogue Kayla Sistine. However when they got there, they found Kayla shot in the chest and in the head with chess pieces. They then went to inform Annelyse Pierce of the murder before they found clues to suspect mechanic Charity Steele, contest judge and architect Scott Lawrence and contest participant Wyatt Hunt. Soon after, the detectives were called by Emilio, who told them that he was hiding from the Luddites in the Smoky Gears café. They met Emilio, who they had to suspect in Kayla's murder, before finding clues to suspect inventor's assistant Payton Fox. They then found out that Annelyse was going to shut down the contest due to the Luddite and inventor war, which revealed some motives from Scott and Wyatt, who both hated Kayla for trying to take down the advancements of technology. They then learned from a bruised Emilio that Charity Steele had attacked him, revealing Charity's allegiance to the Luddites. They confronted Charity, who confessed that she had been spying on the inventors all along and that she didn't regret it. They then learned that Emilio had originally planned to hunt down Kayla and that Payton was discovered to have drawn the victim as a devil. They soon found enough clues to arrest Scott Lawrence for the crime. Scott tried to deny the accusations before confessing, insisting that if Kayla wanted to tear down his family's legacy, he'd tear her down first. Scott told them that Kayla planned on lighting the exhibition hall on fire as a signal to her Luddites to attack and tear down the Millennium Tower, where Kayla's father had died, as a final stand against innovation in the district. As Scott's father had designed the tower and it was his legacy, Scott hunted Kayla down and when he found her, mercilessly shot her with chess pieces to symbolise checkmate, his victory over her. As the pair went to handcuff him, Scott sniggered, saying that as long as is his father's "magnum opus" was intact, he'd won. In court, a remorseless Scott told Judge Fairbanks he hadn't committed a crime, just cleansed Smoky Heights of a parasite getting in the way of the future. Bethany then sentenced Scott to life imprisonment for the remorseless murder. As the team reconvened in the station and discussed the situation, a panicked Valentina told the team that someone had set the exhibition hall on fire. The player and April raced to the burning hall to salvage any remaining evidence. After finding a box of matches and sending it to Fleur, she confirmed that Charity was responsible for the arson. Alexandre then informed them that Charity was leading a group of Luddites to the Millennium Tower. Before they could race there and stop her, however, they were interrupted by Payton. Payton told the duo that she'd developed an electroshock gun that they could use against Charity and the Luddites without causing them bodily harm. Armed with the electroshock guns, the pair and Helena confronted Charity, who was holding a burning torch and insisting they'd never stop the revolution. Helena then shot the electroshock gun at Charity, stunning and immobilizing her. Judge Fairbanks then sentenced Charity to fifteen years in prison for assault and arson. Later that night, Annelyse named Payton as the contest's winner, awarding her the famed Wrench & Gear trophy. That weekend, the team attended Emilio and Damien's wedding atop the Millennium Tower. The pair then exchanged vows, with Emilio vowing to always cherish Damien and Damien promising to love Emilio until the very end. The team then celebrated the joyous occasion at the reception. Afterwards, Helena requested the player and Spencer's help with getting her brother, Daniel, back into politics. After finding a speech Daniel had written when he was younger in Helena's bag, they gave it to Daniel, who was inspired to restart his old passion. Finally, with all said and done in Smoky Heights, the team were visited by Deputy Mayor Alyssa Burke who told the team that they'd been relocated to Bridgeport, the financial district of Stonemoor, to investigate a series of robberies... Summary Victim *'Kayla Sistine' (found shot in the chest and the head) Murder Weapon *'Chess Pieces' Killer *'Scott Lawrence' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows physics *The suspect plays chess *The suspect uses a boneshaker Profile *The suspect knows physics *The suspect plays chess *The suspect uses a boneshaker Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect knows physics *The suspect plays chess *The suspect uses a boneshaker Appearance *The suspect wears a tie *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect knows physics *The suspect plays chess *The suspect uses a boneshaker Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect knows physics *The suspect plays chess Appearance *The suspect wears a tie *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect knows physics *The suspect plays chess *The suspect uses a boneshaker Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows physics. *The killer plays chess. *The killer uses a boneshaker. *The killer wears a tie. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Speaker's Stand. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Can; New Suspect: Annelyse Pierce) *Inform Annelyse of the murder. (New Crime Scene: Exhibition Hall) *Investigate Exhibition Hall. (Clues: Toolbox, Faded Clipboard, Broken Badge) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Spanner; New Suspect: Charity Steele) *Ask Charity about her presence in the hall. *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Judge's Notes; New Suspect: Scott Lawrence) *Ask Scott Lawrence about the victim's murder. *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Wyatt's Badge Restored; New Suspect: Wyatt Hunt) *Ask Wyatt if he was involved in the war. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloodstained Paper) *Analyze Bloodstained Paper. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays chess) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows physics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Emilio why he fled the police station. (Attribute: Emilio knows physics and plays chess) *Investigate Smoky Gears Café. (Clues: Tool Belt, Waiter's Tray) *Examine Tool Belt. (Result: Old Photo; New Suspect: Payton Fox) *Ask Payton about how she knew the victim. (Attribute: Payton knows physics) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Victim's Bandana) *Analyze Victim's Bandana. (12:00:00) *Confront Annelyse about shutting down the contest. (Attribute: Annelyse knows physics, plays chess and uses a boneshaker; New Crime Scene: Wall of Inventions) *Investigate Wall of Inventions. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Stained Pole) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Old Locket) *Analyze Old Locket. (12:00:00) *Confront Wyatt about being formerly smitten with Kayla. (Attribute: Wyatt knows physics and plays chess) *Examine Stained Pole. (Result: Black Substance) *Examine Black Substance. (Result: Gear Oil) *Ask Scott Lawrence about why he was snooping around the exhibition hall. (Attribute: Scott knows physics, plays chess and uses a boneshaker, Wyatt uses a boneshaker, Payton uses a boneshaker) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Charity about her allegiance to the Luddites and attacking Emilio. (Attribute: Charity uses a boneshaker, knows physics and plays chess; New Crime Scene: Illuminated Stage) *Investigate Illuminated Stage. (Clues: Faded Notebook, Emilio's Satchel) *Examine Emilio's Satchel. (Result: Satchel Unlocked) *Examine Satchel Contents. (Result: Handgun) *Ask Emilio about the handgun in his satchel. (Attribute: Payton plays chess) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Drawing of Victim) *Analyze Drawing of Victim. (09:00:00) *Ask Payton about her devil drawing of the victim. (Attribute: Payton uses a boneshaker) *Investigate Café Tables. (Clues: Locked Case, Satchel of Chess Pieces) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Propulsion Device Unlocked) *Analyze Propulsion Device. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Examine Satchel of Chess Pieces. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to The Revolution Has Begun! (6/6). (No stars) The Revolution Has Begun! (6/6) *Investigate Exhibition Hall. (Clue: Burning Wood) *Examine Burning Wood. (Result: Match Box) *Analyze Match Box. (05:00:00) *See what Payton wants. *Investigate Speaker's Stand. (Clue: Torn Blueprints) *Examine Torn Blueprints. (Result: Blueprints) *Analyze Blueprints. (04:00:00) *Confront Charity and the Luddites once and for all. *See who Annelyse names as the winner. (Reward: Checkmate Hat) *Attend Emilio and Damien's wedding. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Smoky Gears Café. (Clue: Helena's Bag) *Examine Helena's Bag. (Result: Mock Speech; New Quasi-Suspect: Daniel Hartmann) *Give the speech to Daniel. *Speak to Alyssa Burke. (Reward: 20,0000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning an event or outcome that forces one to accept or re-evaluate the reality of one's position or situation. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Smoky Heights Category:Featured Cases